


Swords

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And mouths and--
Relationships: Priam/einherjar!Ike
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'on the road again'

"We should make the next town in a couple days," Priam said, gesturing for Ike to follow him. The einherjar took one last look at the manor-house that had just released them and nodded. Words had won over swords in a property dispute, which meant it was time to move along. 

"We'll camp tonight," Ike noted, a small smile on his face. 

"And probably the night after," Priam replied as they passed through one gate and then another. 

They had the supplies for it, at least, and ways to pass the time not spent walking-- 

Swords and mouths and need.


End file.
